


[sk] Equilibrium 耶和华教士!Spock/反叛军首领!Jim+轻微的chulu 撕裂的末日AU

by Armand42



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Spock S'chn T'gai/James T. Kirk, Spock/James T. Kirk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: ◎配对：耶和华教士!Spock/反叛军首领!Jim+轻微的chulu◎撕裂的末日AU。故事背景：在第三次世界大战之后，统治者认为情感是导致战争的原因，于是建立起名为利比亚的城市，并强制性为子民注射抑制麻痹情感的药物。统治者培养出名为耶和华教士的强悍战士，以围剿拥有情感的人类。





	[sk] Equilibrium 耶和华教士!Spock/反叛军首领!Jim+轻微的chulu 撕裂的末日AU

**Author's Note:**

> ◎配对：耶和华教士!Spock/反叛军首领!Jim+轻微的chulu  
> ◎撕裂的末日AU。故事背景：在第三次世界大战之后，统治者认为情感是导致战争的原因，于是建立起名为利比亚的城市，并强制性为子民注射抑制麻痹情感的药物。统治者培养出名为耶和华教士的强悍战士，以围剿拥有情感的人类。

“神父。”  
黑发男人微微低头，温驯而恭敬地向对方请安。  
“Spock教士，”巨大的屏幕上，神父居高临下地望着那个站在空旷的教廷里、宛若一尊凝固的雕像般的男人，“在对B-7区的叛军剿灭行动中，你的表现十分出色。”  
“谢谢您，神父。”男人依旧低着头，垂在身侧的戴着黑色皮手套的手保持着随时能够出击的警惕。在教义中，任何人、甚至是最忠心耿耿的教士都没有资格直视神父——利比亚最高的统治者。  
“抬起头来。”  
男人一动未动，言语中不带一丝恳求：“抱歉，神父。我不能。”  
“我再重申一次，”神父冰冷地命令道，“抬起头来，Spock教士。”  
黑发男人只得昂起他的下颌，把他真实的面容暴露神父审视的目光里。他有着极为苍白的皮肤，嘴唇刻薄地抿着仿佛在忍受什么侮辱，但那一双棕色的眼睛——里面空无一物。  
他十分机警，即使抬起了头，视线仍然恭敬地下垂着。  
良久，一直紧绷着的气氛突然松懈了下来，因为神父转而开口问道：“Spock教士，你有家室吗？”  
“没有。”被称作Spock的男人迅速地回答。  
神父在他看不见的地方轻轻皱起了眉头。  
“Spock教士，我希望你能够明白，不拥有情感和拥有家室是不矛盾的。”神父仿佛是在谆谆教诲，“为利比亚的繁荣添砖加瓦、为未来更加伟大的社会实行你繁衍人类的义务，是每一个人不许逃避的职责。”  
“是的，神父。”Spock向前欠身，把手掌贴在自己的心口以示忠诚。  
走出教廷，搭档的车已经停在门口了。Spock拉开车门坐入副驾驶，通体白色的车子稳当地驶入车道。  
现在正在开车的男人叫Sulu，在战争爆发之前是某个亚洲国家的子民。他生性谨慎严厉，无需教义多加束缚便能冷酷而精确地进行每一次杀戮，就像是……一台精密的机器。Spock听到过教会的一些成员是怎么评价他和他的搭档Sulu的：Sulu是天生的政府眼线，是一把即将被打磨光滑的手术刀，在他成熟之日，便可替代Spock这个最有能力的教士的位置。  
因此，教导Sulu自然成了Spock的职责之一。  
“你能否在昨日的围剿行动中习得新知识？”  
Sulu目不斜视地望着路面：“当然。”  
Spock满意地点头，对话便到此结束，车厢内重新恢复死寂。

Spock睁开眼睛，难得是被政府设定的起床提示唤醒的。  
“……醒来吧，醒来面对另一天再次的胜利，迈向统一境界……”  
早晨的阳光透过磨砂玻璃映射在他的眼皮上，仍引起了细微的刺痛感。Spock闭上眼睛，然后从床上坐起来，他的影子在光秃秃的床单上被拉成扭曲的长度。  
浴室，刷牙，洗脸；抽屉，取出注射器，从储存囊中取出一小罐药物，放入注射器中；把注射器对准自己的脖子，眼睛和镜子中的自己面无表情地对视；几不可闻的气声，注射完毕。  
把自己裹入贴合自己肌肤每一寸的教士袍，黑色的立领紧挨着自己的动脉。  
配备武器，枪和小刀。  
出发前往自己的办公地点。  
Spock准时到达自己的办公桌前，订书机和回形针收纳盒都垂直桌沿地摆放着。  
“查询视频档案。”  
桌面突然被分割成一个长方块，屏幕慢慢在他面前竖立起来。  
“潜在配对者。”  
一个长长的名单被列了出来。  
Spock停顿了一下：“耶和华教士。”  
名单被筛选至空白。Spock蹙眉，他用手指在触屏上划了一下，另一张标题为被淘汰的潜在配对者的名单被展现了出来。  
位居首位的，是一个金发蓝眼的男人，即使是面无表情的样子，但眼睛中闪烁着耀眼的光泽。Spock的喉结上下移动，不愿承认自己的好奇心，但他还是点开了这个男人的档案：  
James T Kirk，男，前耶和华教士，因犯情感罪而于利比亚7年被焚化。淘汰原因：性别不符/有犯罪记录。附件1：焚刑处决录像。  
Spock的手指在附件上方悬空了一秒。  
“关闭视频档案。”  
长方块重新和桌面融为了一体。

当耶和华教士的车子抵达B-7区的时候，先行的傀儡士兵们已经把残余的叛军势力消灭得差不多了。  
感受到搭档略带疑惑的眼神，Spock耐心地解释道：“我们此行真正的目的不是武力剿灭，而是调查叛军的据点。”  
Sulu点头，跟随在Spock身后进入这栋如今已了无生气的烂尾楼。  
叛军终究只是一群靠拾荒和跟政府绝望的斗争中抢来武器的蝼蚁，毫无科技加持，只得把搜刮来的艺术品藏在地下室里。被撬开然后又重新被封上的细微痕迹无法逃过Spock这种经验丰富的教士的眼，他冲着那块脏兮兮的地毯颔首：“就是这里。”  
Sulu给一旁的士兵一个眼神，两个士兵就上前用喷火枪烧毁堆在地下的那些名画。  
Spock没有再分给那些分级为EC-10的东西任何注意力，他在周围踱步，毫无波澜的眼睛扫过残垣断壁，然后在一堆染着已经干涸了的血的破布面前蹲下。  
他探究地歪了一下头，伸出带着手套的手指挑开了破布。  
一张人像油画赫然出现在他的面前，而曾经试图埋藏它的人甚至还来不及把布遮住画框的一角。  
Spock盯着手上的这幅画，不曾有过弧度的唇角竟然微微颤抖，几乎挪不开眼睛。  
因为，这幅画里的主人公、或者说是模特，就是他早上刚知道的那个男人——两年前就已经被处决了的James T Kirk。那双蓝得动人心魄的眼睛让他不由得想起在战争之前见过的海洋，在人类用核武器彻底污染这庞大古老的水体之前，它是无数艺术家灵感爆发的缪斯、永不枯竭的源泉。  
而画的右下角的日期引起了他的注意，Spock眯起眼睛，完作日期竟然是一个月以前。  
“出什么事了，Spock。”Sulu的声音在背后响起。  
Spock举起手中的画，眼神冰冷：“今日并非一无所获，Sulu教士。”  
“恐怕耶和华教士团中出现了一个叛徒。”

tbc


End file.
